live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Warwick Davis (10 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Rickman (9 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Lee (7 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (6 Acting titles) (British) #Cate Blanchett (6 Acting title) (Australian) #David Thewlis (6 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (6 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (6 Acting titles) (British) #Kenny Baker (6 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (6 Acting titles) (Irish) #Hugo Weaving (5 Acting title) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (5 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Orlando Bloom (5 Acting titles) (British) #Samuel L. Jackson (5 Acting titles) (American) #Andy Serkis (4 Acting title) (British) #Elijah Wood (4 Acting title) (American) #Emma Thompson (4 Acting titles) (British) #Lawrence Makoare (4 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Peter Mayhew (4 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (4 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (4 Acting titles) (British) #Ahmed Best (3 Acting titles) (American) #Alec Guinness (3 Acting titles) (British) † #Benedict Cumberbatch (3 Acting titles) (British) #Billy Boyd (3 Acting title) (Scottish) #Carrie Fisher (3 Acting titles) (American) #David Prowse (3 Acting titles) (British) #Denis Lawson (3 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Dominic Monaghan (3 Acting title) (British) #Ewan McGregor (3 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Harrison Ford (3 Acting titles) (American) #Ian Holm (3 Acting title) (British) #Jack Purvis (3 Acting titles) (British) † #Jeremy Bulloch (3 Acting titles) (British) #John Hurt (3 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (3 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Khan Bonfils (3 Acting titles) (British) † #Liam Neeson (3 Acting titles) (Irish) #Liv Tyler (3 Acting titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (3 Acting titles) (American) #Miranda Otto (3 Acting titles) (Australian) #Natalie Portman (3 Acting titles) (American) #Oliver Ford Davies (3 Acting titles) (British) #Sala Baker (3 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Sean Astin (3 Acting titles) (American) #Silas Carson (3 Acting titles) (British) #Viggo Mortensen (3 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Harris (2 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Ruscoe (2 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Hill (2 Acting title) (British) #Bill Nighy (2 Acting title) (British) #Billy Dee Williams (2 Acting titles) (American) #Brad Dourif (2 Acting title) (American) #Bruce Hopkins (2 Acting title) (New Zealand) #Bruce Spence (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Burnell Tucker (2 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Evans (2 Acting titles) (American) #Craig Parker (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #David Wenham (2 Acting titles) (Australian) #Dipika O'Neill Joti (2 Acting titles) (Australian) #Frank Oz (2 Acting titles) (American) #Harry Sinclair (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Hayden Christensen (2 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Howie Weed (2 Acting titles) (American) #Jay Laga'aia (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Jimmy Smits (2 Acting titles) (American) #John Bach (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #John Noble (2 Acting titles) (Australian) #Joy Bryant (2 Acting titles) (American) #Julie Christie (2 Acting titles) (British) #Karl Urban (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Keira Knightley (2 Acting titles) (British) #Kenneth Colley (2 Acting titles) (British) #Marton Csokas (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Noel Appleby (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) † #Pernilla August (2 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Rusty Goffe (2 Acting titles) (British) #Sarah McLeod (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Scarlett Johansson (2 Acting titles) (American) #Temuera Morrison (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Tom Hiddleston (2 Acting titles) (British) #Tommy Lee Jones (2 Acting titles) (American) #Al Lampert (1 Acting title) (British) #Alex McCrindle (1 Acting title) (British) † #Angus MacInnes (1 Acting title) (Canadian) #Anita Briem (1 Acting title) (Icelandic) #Brendan Fraser (1 Acting title) (American) #Brigitte Kahn (1 Acting title) (British) #Bruce Boa (1 Acting title) (Canadian) † #Cedric the Entertainer (1 Acting title) (American) #Christian Bale (1 Acting title) (British) #Christoph Waltz (1 Acting title) (Austrian) #Christopher Malcolm (1 Acting title) (Scottish) † #Cillian Murphy (1 Acting title) (Irish) #Colin Firth (1 Acting title) (British) #Dennis Quaid (1 Acting title) (American) #Des Webb (1 Acting title) (British) † #Don Henderson (1 Acting title) (British) † #Donald Sutherland (1 acting title) (Canadian) #Drewe Henley (1 Acting title) (British) Category:Top Lists